


Fashion sense

by diamondream



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales From The Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondream/pseuds/diamondream
Summary: Fiona tries her best to become fast friends with Athena through her sense of style.





	Fashion sense

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing anything please no steppy

_It's going to be a long way till we get to Gortys' upgrade_ , Fiona thought.  She had barely just met Athena and already feelings are swirling inside.  She's so strong and cool and amazing... are all vault hunters like this?  Either way, Fiona knew she had to get to know her better and now seems to be the perfect time.  Sasha and Gortys are at the helm of the caravan, Rhys and Vaughn are tuckered out from a long day of dodging bullets, poor guys, so that leaves just Athena and Fiona. 

Even though the gladiatrix isn't one for many words, her own silver tongue could definitely help.  However, finding something for the two to talk about would require a little more thought, as Athena is still very mysterious beyond her skill as a vault hunter.  Glancing around the room for clues, Fiona notices the old mirror in the back. That thing is so old and cracked, no one should trust it to make sure you look good.  Then, the idea came to her.. that's it!  She knew how to look good, and it's a fairly simple topic, fashion is going to be the icebreaker! Fiona took a deep breath, straightened her coat, and nervously made her way to Athena.

"Hey,"  She said, brushing her bangs to the side.  "That shield is really something, where did you get it?"

"It's Atlas tech.. I had no idea they were making a weapon like this until I started raiding a few of their bases."

"Wow, you'd think it'd be mostly guns they have stored away, and now there's Gortys too."

Hearing the sound of her own name, she calls out from the front.  "Hi!" Fiona smiles and waves her hand hello in response, but returns focus to the woman in front of her.

"..What about your armor?"  She added, giving her a better reason to get lost in Athena's form.  A scar or too can be seen on her arms, no doubt from the many battles she's fought.  Fiona would be lying if she said she didn't find that attractive.  She would have continued to stare, deep in the thought of being closer to her, but the deep voice from the vault hunter snapped her out of it.

"What about it?  It's nothing special, just armor."  She says, inspecting herself now, the crimson plating having nicks and scratches of their own.  "It does its job of protecting me, and besides, if Atlas had anything else in mind I would be using it right now."

Fiona couldn't help but smile, now's her chance.  "Well, good thing I have something else in mind.." 

Athena raised an eyebrow.

"It's just plain 'ol armor, you need something with more style!  Look at me, for example."  She put her hands to her hips and tried to pose as cool as she could compared to the badass in front of her. 

"And I thought I was supposed to be the one mentoring _you_."  She said sarcastically with a smirk.  Athena never smiled for anybody, even a little bit, so this has to be working! "Though I suppose such a choice would be more beneficial to a skill set like yours..."

"I'm serious! Just look at Zer0!"

"...Who?"

Right.  I'm sure not _every_ vault hunter knows each other...  they may even be more mysterious than Athena.  "Uh, never mind."  Fiona shook her head.  "Still, we don't have much to work with right now, so may I suggest a test run with my hat?"

"I don't know if-" She was interrupted by the sudden placement of headgear and being walked over to the broken mirror.

The con artist realized how much of a genius she can be sometimes, planning shmanning. "Oh, this is no good... Here, I'll be your mirror." Fiona stepped closer and adjusted her hat, though it was hard with Athena's blue eyes, much more gorgeous now that she's seen then up close, peering into hers with curiosity.  Not wanting to overstep any boundaries, she took a couple steps back. "There! Looking good, Athena."

The gladiatrix stood there for a moment, no doubt this kind of interaction is still new for her, but her smile returned. "Your turn."

"Huh?"

She pulled her jet black scarf over her head and wrapped it around the vault hunter-in-training, pulling the hood over her. The two stood awkwardly for a moment, until Athena broke the silence. "Heh, that does not match your outfit at _all_."

It seemed so out of character for her, but maybe she's really starting to trust Fiona. Either way, she couldn't help but smile "And I thought _I_ was the fashion expert here."


End file.
